Whipping Post
by candon
Summary: Stella likes the stuff kinky. Baltor wants more power.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Stella was in a bar on earth as earth was the only place she knew off that had bars. Stella was not 21 but she made a really convincing Id and she used her charm which worked favors for her. Stella drunk another apple margarita liking the taste when a very hot guy came over and ordered two shots of tequila one for him and one for her.

"Thank you handsome my name is Stella.

"Your welcome my name is Ballor.

Stella and Ballor began to to have a drinking contest slaming back each shot with gusto. Stella had been doing this for a month now so her tolerence for alcohol was high it also helped that she was a fairy it gave her a boost. After a while the guy started ordering rum. Stella was going to beat this she was going to watch as he passed out when she noticed a slight change in her drink but she thought he might have changed it when she began to see spots.

_Some time later._

Stella woke up to find her self naked with her arms bound togather with rope which was tied to a post. Stella looked around seeing nothing but the candle lit dungon she was in. Stella was scared and confused and she wondered what happened after she passed out. Stella heard some footsteps behind her so she turned around to see Baltor with a whip.

"Where's Ballor?" asked Stella.

"I am Ballor I just added a L where the T should be" said Baltor.

"You drugged me" said Stella.

"Of course I did you were winning the drink off" said Baltor.

"Is that the X7.65 whip deluxe 45?" asked Stella.

"My slave told me you were into this stuff so I figured I would use it" said Baltor.

"Your slave who would that be?" asked Stella finding her self being turned on.

Baltor cracked the whip making Stella moan from pleasure as she felt her self getting wet.

"Why should I tell you that when your about to become one of my slaves" said Baltor.

"How many do you then?" asked Stella.

"After I turn you 3 but I will always have time for my most faithful slave" said Baltor.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella

"She found a way to bind me to a loction so far this dungon which I get the feeling she likes and the woods she also found a way to bring me out of oblivion though only for an hour when not to a loction I am bound to like that bar we were at" said Baltor.

"You brought me back here to turn me?" asked Stella.

"Of course she told me what you liked and where you would be" said Baltor.

"Your going to break me arn't you" said Stella.

"You want me to do it" laughed Baltor.

Baltor swang the whip hitting Stella on the back then he cracked it again striking again on the same spot. Stella could feel as the whip cut into her back slicing her open and the second one adding to the first one making it bigger.

"Yeeeeessssssssssss!" moaned Stella.

Baltor smirked at this he knew she would be easy to break if all he had to do was crack a whip. Tecna was his best slave ever the only one who ever served him faithfully with out arugment. She even found a way to make his com adictive so that it help him gain more control over those he fucked like Flora when he fillled her with his cum thanks to being bound to the forest.

"On your knee's" said Baltor.

Baltor whiped her three more times before she got on her knee's. He then pulled out a smaller version of the whip and a riding crop. Baltor walked up to Stella and smacked her in the face with the riding crop.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh" moaned Stella.

"You like that you little bitch do you like that" said Baltor.

"Yes master yes I do" said Stella.

Baltor took the mini whip and smacked her breast causing them to bleed.

"Good now removed my pants slave" said Baltor.

Stella rasied her hand to unfasten his pants whenhe smacked her arm harsly with the riding crop.

"One handed my blond slut" said Baltor.

Stella did as instructed removing his pants then with her teeth removed her boxers. Baltor hit her once more with the riding crop smacking her across her left eye. Baltor smiled a wicked smile then coacked slapped her.

"Suck my cock you dirty bimbo" said Baltor.

Stella moved her head to Baltors crocth placing his fully erect penis in her mouth. She began to lick it like her life depended on. She bobbed her head back and forth creating a vacuum. She grabbed his balls pulling on them playing with them.

"That's a good little girl keep going" said Baltor.

Baltor smacked the top of her head with the the riding crop then he toook the whip flinging it at her. The whip went under legs smacking her pussy the tip of the whip cam back coated in juices and bllod from Stella's pussy. Baltor could feel her moan from the pleasure which felt pleasureble for him.

"I like how you are taking me at full length you know I want you to sallow everything nothing gets out do you understand me" said Baltor.

Stella then recived another smack to her pussy and a couple on her ass. Stella pulled her mouth back to expose some of the flesh where she then took her thumb and pointer finger masturbauting him as well as sucking on the dick. She could feel as the cum come sparying into her mouth she allowed a little to escape as she sallowed the rest.

"I am displeased stand up now" said Baltor.

Stella acted disapobediant by wait 5 minutes before doing what she was told Baltor could see she was doing this on purpose.

"Turn around" demanded Baltor.

Stella did by pointing her ass at him where he began to whip her for hours until he felt he was done. Baltor lit his finger on fire then carved the letter B into her stomch.

"Now I am done with you leave me" said Baltor who waved his hand causing Stella to disapper into a puff of smoke where she woke in her bed.


End file.
